whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Five Doctors: 25th Anniversary Edition
Disc 1: Original TV Version Commentary Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith), Mark Strickson (Turlough), Nicholas Courtney (Brigadier), Carole Ann Ford (Susan Foreman). Celebration A look back to 1983 and the celebration of Doctor Who's twentieth anniversary, including the production and transmission of 'The Five Doctors', the media interest and the BBC Enterprises' event at Longleat House. Featuring actors Peter Davison, Elisabeth Sladen, Nicholas Courtney, Mark Strickson, Janet Fielding, Carole Ann Ford, John Leeson, Richard Franklin and Caroline John, writer Terrance Dicks, director Peter Moffatt, visual effects designer Mike Kelt, new series writers Paul Cornell and Gareth Roberts, prominent fans Andrew Beech, Ian Levine, Richard Molesworth and James Goss. Presented by Colin Baker. Produced by Steve Broster. Duration: 52'13" Trails and Continuity BBC1 trails and continuity announcements from the original 1983 transmission and the subsequent transmission of the story in four parts. The full opening title and closing credits of the four-part version are included for completeness. Duration: 19'08" Photo Gallery Production and publicity photos from the story. Duration: 8'12" Isolated Music The option to view the story with Peter Howell's music score on an isolated audio track. PDF Material Radio Times billings for the story's original transmission. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Easter Egg Special Commentary by David Tennant (the Doctor), Phil Colinson (New Series Producer), and Helen Raynor (New Series Writer). Go to the 'Audio Options' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the right of 'Companions Commentary'. Disc 2: Special Edition Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (the Doctor), Terrance Dicks (writer). The Ties that Bind Us A look at the subtle (and not so subtle!) links to the show's past and future contained within the story of The Five Doctors. Narrated by Paul McGann. Produced by Brendan Sheppard. Duration: 25'55" Five Doctors, One Studio Inside the studio for the recording of the story's final scenes, the only time that all the Doctors were on set together. Duration: 18'45" Out-takes Bloopers and gaffs from the making of the story. Duration: 6'35" (Not So) Special Effects Tin-tacks, gaffer tape and high-explosives - all in a day's work for the visual effects crew working wonders on a Doctor Who budget! Duration: 8'58" Saturday Superstore Peter Davison, Janet Fielding and Mark Strickson join Mike Read to talk about the series and to take calls from viewers, in this extract from the Saturday morning children's show. Duration: 10'28" Blue Peter Peter Davison, Richard Hurndall and a bevy of monsters join presenters Janet Ellis, Simon Groom and Peter Duncan to celebrate Doctor Who's twentieth anniversary. Duration: 8'02" Nationwide Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee and Peter Davison are interviewed by Sue Lawley, whilst the programme's first producer, Verity Lambert, is interviewed by Richard Kershaw. Duration: 9'08" Breakfast Time Patrick Troughton and Peter Davison join Frank Bough and Selina Scott in the Breakfast Time studio. Duration: 2'45" Isolated Music The option to view the story with Peter Howell's music score on an isolated audio track. Production Subtitles Text commentary providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Easter Egg Special Edition Introduction (from VHS release). Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Nationwide'. Additional Special Features The Cyber Story A brief history of the Cybermen in the classic series. With director Morris Barry, writer Eric Saward, costume designers Sandra Reid and Dinah Collin, Cyberman actor Mark Hardy, voice artist Roy Skelton and Professor Kevin 'Human Cyborg' Warwick. Narrator: James Coombes. Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. (22'52" | 16:9 | 1992/2008) The Cyber-Generations A gallery of Cybermen through the history of the series, set to music from their stories. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. (7'51" | 4:3 | 2007) Directing Who: Peter Moffatt Veteran television director Peter Moffatt looks back with affection on his work on Doctor Who. Producer: John Finklestone. Producer: Peter Finklestone. Available on The Visitation. (26'00" | TBC | 2004) Coming Soon The DVD trailer for this story is available on The Time Meddler. Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Five Doctors 25 Category:The strippers